


Welcome Home

by Tea_and_Deerstalkers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Is it fluff?, It feels like fluff, Other, Pie, Romance, Sex, fluff?, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home and you've been waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Dean would be home in five minutes, you had just hung up on him, telling him that you'd be in bed. The tone in the hunter's voice had sounded worried, thinking you were sick, but he was in for a surprise.  
All of the lights were off; the only light in the house came from the candles you had placed up the stairs leading to your room. It was cheesy, but you knew it would make Dean smile. You had also spent all evening trying to bake a pie for him which was currently sitting in the kitchen, but you hoped that he wouldn't be distracted by it.

You listen as the rumble of an engine appears outside, the headlights casting shadows across the bedroom before shutting off. You count your boyfriend's steps to the front door, hearing his boots crunch on the gravel of the drive. You hear the door open and then silence causing you to sit up a little, trying hard to hear if he was coming up the stairs.  
There was suddenly a creak outside the door, causing you to jump before Dean stepped in, smirking as he crossed the room towards you.  
"You've been busy..." he chuckles, slowly shedding his shirt, followed by his black t-shirt.  
"Hm..." you hum, watching as the candles in your room cast hard shadows over Dean's muscles.  
"And just how long has my baby been waiting for me?..." He grins, slowly undoing his belt.  
"All evening..." You swallow, sitting up and crawling across the bed to him, sitting up on your knees and holding your arms out for him.  
Dean stepped forward, taking your hands and placing them on his hips before pulling you into a kiss.  
"I guess you're waiting for a reward then... for being so good?" He smirks, running his hands down your sides. You shiver a little and nod, looking up at him through your lashes. "Lay back then... spread your legs for me..."  
You do as you're told, moving back against the pillows and running your hands along your thighs. You know not to touch yourself yet, not until he says so...  
Dean finishes undressing, kicking his jeans aside but keeping his boxers on as he climbs onto the bed, placing his hands on your knees and feeling just how hot his skin in against yours.  
"You got all excited waiting for me, didn't you..." he mutters, running a hand down your thigh to rub you through your underwear.  
"Dean" you whimper softly, rocking your hips into his hand.  
"Shh... slow down, you went to a lot of effort, I don't want to rush this" Dean grins devilishly before leaning in to kiss along your collarbone, moving down your chest, his other hand coming up to play with one of your nipples, drawing another moan from you. You arch your back up against him and beg for more, your skin tingling from his hot hands running over you.  
"So hot like this..." Dean huffs, smiling at you. "I should keep you like this at all times... desperate for me... begging for it" You whimper softly, trying to pull him down for a kiss. "What do you think?"  
"Yes" you moan, leaning forwards to kiss and bite along his jaw, just desperate to more contact. "Yes, anything for you, yes..."  
"So desperate..." Dean chuckles, slowly pulling down your underwear. "Do you have everything we need?" You quickly reach over to the bedside drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube before passing it to him. Dean smiles, throwing your underwear aside and uncapping the bottle, coating two of his fingers and running them teasingly over your hole.  
"Dean..." you whimper softly, looking up at him with pleading eyes. The man finally gives in, pushing one finger in at first, groaning at your tightness. After a while of mainly teasing you, he pushes in a second, scissoring his fingers and watching as you arch your back again, rocking your hips into his hand.  
"Oh fuck, Dean..." you moan, reaching out for his other hand, bringing it to your chest. He curves his fingers a little, hitting that spot inside you that makes your legs go weak every time. "Please... now" you beg, pulling him into a desperate kiss.  
Dean nods, pulling his fingers out and grabbing the little bottle, slicking himself up again. You try and watch what he's doing but you're already too blissed out to concentrate, all thoughts leaving your head as he pushes into you, his hips slotting against yours perfectly. But he doesn't start to thrust yet, he likes to just sit there, feeling your muscles twitching around him, waiting for you to beg. You roll your hips just a little, feeling him shudder above you.  
"Dean... please" you swallow, gazing up at him. His big green eyes staring into you.  
Dean takes a deep before pulling his hips back, slowly pushing back in with a groan, his eyes closing in the process.  
"Oh god..." he moans, supporting himself above you, bracing himself on his arms, his hands either side of your head as he thrusts again, starting to get into a rhythm.  
Dean knows just how to tease you, occasionally running a hand down to play with your nipples, or drag his nails along one of your thighs, leaving red lines.  
He starts to angle his hips up, hitting that spot inside you every time, drawing louder and louder moans from you. He leans in, kissing you deeply, his tongue running along your bottom lip as he starts to circle his hips, grinding his hips into you now.  
You bring your legs up around his waist, pulling him in closer as you feel a pleasant pressure build inside you.  
"So beautiful" Dean moans against your lips, thrusting a little harder now, his breath coming out in almost grunts, letting you know he was close too.  
Suddenly Dean's thrusts got faster, he started to fall out of rhythm but he kept hitting that spot inside you, causing your skin to tingle and your legs to shake around him as he finally pushes you over the edge. You arch your back and cry out as your orgasm hits you, his hips rocking down to meet his every thrust, trying to bring him off too.  
It only takes a few more thrusts before Dean is burying himself deep into you, groaning loudly against your neck. He gently pulls out before collapsing onto you, his arms wrapping around you as you both calm down.

"That was amazing..." Dean sighs, kissing along your jaw to your lips, smiling down at you. You run a hand through his hair and grin.  
"You're crushing me" you chuckle, rolling him to one side. You sit up and take in just how much of a mess the two of you had made, quickly getting up out of the wet spot on the bed. Your legs are still a bit weak and you need to catch yourself on the end board as you go in search of your robes.  
"Where are you going?" Dean frowns, sitting up a little.  
"I made pie" you smirk, throwing him his gown. Dean is up in a second, wrapping his arms around your waist and lifting you up into a kiss.  
"I love you..." He grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wanted to make it gender neutural... I think it worked, did it work? Let me know if it worked... This took me an hour to write so I'm pretty proud.


End file.
